Bliss
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: Ty and Amy are in France on their honeymoon. Set after 8x18. No warnings. One-shot.


The view from the balcony of Lisa Stillman's villa in Toulon didn't compare to what Ty Borden was seeing in front of him. Her newly wedded wife, lying on her stomach and cheek gently pressed against the big pillow, in all her beauty, covered only in a sheet that went from her chest across her lower back and was then tightly wrapped between her legs. It left her back bare and Ty watched as it heaved slowly in a calming pace while she slept her morning away.

Amy Fleming-Borden was picture perfect.

Ty had been there, awake, for a while now, simply admiring Amy sleeping and feeling content for it. But he could no longer resist touching her, even if it meant that he would risk waking her up. Ty moved a strand of Amy's blonde hair behind her ear, making her scrunch her nose in her sleep when the hair was removed from her face. Finding it adorable, Ty couldn't help but smile.

Amy then let out a long sigh and she blinked her eyes few times, still caught between the space of sleep and real world. But when her blue eyes met his green ones, she became aware what was going on and rolled on her side to breath better.

"Morning…" Amy said in a raspy voice. Ty came closer and adjusted his hand on Amy's hip while his thumb caressed the side of her tummy. She looked at him through sleepy eyelashes and smiled.

"Morning, Mrs. Borden", Ty said and laid a kiss on her lips. Amy wrapped her arm around Ty's shoulder and clasped his neck, giving it a soft squeeze when they kissed a few more times.

"You know when I said that I liked when you called me your fiancée…?" Amy asked. Her voice dragged out longer than usual when she was trying to regain back what the night had stolen from it.

"Uh-huh", Ty nodded and entwined his legs with hers, watching her lips move.

"Well, I really love it when you refer to me as your wife", Amy said and looked like her smile could break her face as she was beaming with happiness.

"I love it too", Ty said and brushed their noses together. Amy closed her eyes again, focusing on the closeness they shared. It felt liberating to be like this, knowing that there was no way anyone could keep them apart anymore. "And the fact that we are a man and wife now."

They exchanged a few slow burning kisses and then cuddled, feeling too lazy to get out of the bed right away. Amy took in Ty's smell and sheltered herself closer to his body.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Long enough to establish - again - that you are so beautiful it's getting harder to find words to describe it", Ty said, making Amy blush. "So I just like to admire you and bathe in that feeling."

"Thank you", she accepted the compliment and kissed him again. "But… why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and the flight here was long, so I figured you might need some rest", Ty explained, speaking lovingly. "But now that I have you awake, can I interest you in breakfast?"

"Hmm, breakfast sounds good", Amy said, planting kisses on Ty's neck. "But you know what would sound even better?"

"What…?" Ty felt her body reacting to the tenderness Amy showed him. He still sometimes feared Jack would come out of hiding and remove his hands just because he had crossed the line the old man had set him years ago, but that feeling was slowly stepping aside - thankfully.

"A shower… together…" Amy said between kisses.

"Ooh, that does sound kind of good, actually", Ty agreed, already getting some ideas what it could be like. Back in Heartland, they had never shared a shower and the one in his trailer could hardly fit one person under it, so this would be their first time showering together. The honeymoon was bound to be an adventure to the domestic life they had never shared that much back at home, and Ty couldn't wait to finally get into that part of a married life, after wanting it for years now.

"I'll race ya", Amy whispered into his ear, making the hair on Ty's neck stand up. "The loser gets to prepare the breakfast", she said and then rolled Ty on his back, against the bed, as she fumbled over him and started running toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Ty yelled after her and got himself up pretty quickly after his wife. "That's cheating!"

He could already hear Amy's giggle from the bathroom and knew that he had lost. But it didn't bother Ty at all, as he knew that he was going to have a great, long hot shower with the woman he loved and after that, they would share a breakfast, without feeling like they were in a hurry to get to work or would have to make room for other family members to eat.

They didn't call this bliss for nothing.


End file.
